The life of the potters
by Hpisdabest
Summary: Voldemort never lived. James and lily never died. Harry potter is just an ordinary boy. Join him, hermione, ron, luna, fred, george & neville in this story! Can he really live a normal life?
1. The morning before Hogwarts!

**Hello everyone! Now shadowkat678 is editing my story! Thanx for that! People's you have to read shadowkats awesome stories! Try them;)**

**so they put the first 5 chapters together since they were so short. Please enjoy it! **

**Also please review! I would appreciate that!**

**thank you booklover1991 and awesomeme for reviewing! You guys are great!**

**to anyone new reading: this story is about Harry's life in hogwarts. Voldemort was never born. **

**disclaimer: I don't own harry potter **

Chapter 1•••••

Harry jolted away and looked at the clock sitting on his nightstand

6:00 am

Excitement bubbled in him, today was the day, the day he got to start Hogwarts. One ride on the Hogwarts Express and he would finally be at the place his mother and father told him so much about.

Harry jumped out of bed and grabbed his glasses, hurriedly combing his hair just for it to bounce back up to it's original state and bolted from his room without changing from his PJ's.

"MUM, DAD wake up" He rushed onto his parents bed, green eyes sparkling with excitement, and watched as his dad sat up groggily.

"Harry... It's 6 in the morning...your train doesn't leave till 11..." His dad laid back down and buried his head under a pillow. Harry chucked a pillow at him, causing a slow groan from the figure.

"I've been waiting for this my whole life! Get up! Dad!" Suddenly his mom chuckled and sat up, noting the irritated look on Harry's face.

"I swear he takes after you James. Maybe next time you won't give him sweets before bed." She smirked as her husband pulled his head from under his pillow and stared at her.

"Now that was just insulting." All three Potters laughed, including James. Harry turned to his mother hopefully.

"So, can we get up now?" The two adults grinned at each other, sharing a knowing look before turning back to their hyper eleven year old.

"Okay Harry, go ahead and get yourself dressed, I'll make us breakfast". Harry hugged her tight before racing back to his room and pulling on some clothes.

Then he hurriedly grabbed his trunk and ran down the hallway, accidentally knocking over the horrible pail pink vase Aunt Petunia sent to them last Christmas. He dropped his trunk in at the front door, and ran back into the kitchen and the sound of sizzling bacon.

He opened the swinging door and flopped down into his seat.

Lilly looked over at her son, who was fidgeting at the table. "Harry, is something wrong?" The messy haired boy looked up in surprise.

He nodded slowly. "Mum, I'm sorry. When I was coming back I accidentally broke your vase from Christmas." Lily just smiled, truth was she had heard the crash as soon as it had happened.

"Good riddance to it. I was waiting for a reason to chuck it out. Just be more carful next time Harry, okay?" He nodded, smile brightening his face.

Lilly turned to where James had just walked in, looking much more aware now that he was up and moving.

"Wow, that smells good!" He walked over and grabbed some bacon from the stove, Lilly sending him a disapproving glare that he ignored. James sat down beside Harry, ruffling his hair and smiling.

"This is it Harry, your big day! You know, I still remember my first day, Sirius pushed me in the lake on the boat ride there." He smiled, a far away look in his hazel eyes. Lilly rolled her own eyes and handed them their breakfast.

"Okay you two, stop talking and eat.."Harry grinned to himself. His mum hated his dad when they were younger. It was funny that she ended up marring him any way. He was glad for it though.

Harry gobbled down his breakfast within minutes, burning his tongue somewhat in the process.

"Hurry up, we have to leave now!" Harry was bouncing up and down in his seat again, looking like he six instead of eleven.

Mr. Potter shook his head and laughed. "Calm down, Harry. I think your Godfather has had a negative effect on you. Although he would never wake up at six in the morning. It's only 6:45, we'll leave at 10:00 ok?" Harry sighed. It was turning into the longest morning of his life.

He back to his room and softly patted Hedwig, the snowy owl his dad had bought him from Diagon alley last week, and lay down on his bed, imagining what Hogwarts might be like...

"BOOM" he jumped up and roughly hit his head on the bed post.

"Hello there!" Harry looked, up rubbing his throbbing head. His godfather, Sirius, stood grinning in front of him.

"Sirius!" Harry ran up to his Godfather, instantly forgetting about his head. "what's that?" He looked intently at the long, wrapped parcel under the mans arm.

"Present! For your first day!" Sirius threw it to harry who jumped onto it and ripped off the wrapping faster than you could say quidditch. Sirius chucked at the look of awe on his Godsons face.

"Nimbus 2000..." Sirius smiled.

"You're not allowed to have a broom as a first year, but I thought you could practise at home and then bring it next year." Harry ran up to Sirius and wrapped him in a hug.

"Thank you" he whispered.

When they broke apart Lilly was standing in the doorway, watching the scene in front of her.

Sirius grinned, first of the two to notice the red head. "Lilly, how kind of you to join us! I was just showing little Harry what the most awesome Godfather ever really does! Kids speechless! That's the newest modal you know. turns on a dime." He leaned back against the wall, watching the little eleven year old boy in front of him who was still staring at the beautiful broomstick in his hands as if it would disappear any second. It was times like these that made life worthwhile.

"Sirius I didn't know you were here!? Sirius gave her a hurt look.

"Well then, it seems as if I'm not wanted so I'd best be off. Unless you ask nicely of course..." She sighed at his childishness. It was amazing how a grown man her age could act more a child then her son.

"Sirius please stay. Would you like to see harry off?" A smile twitched at Lilly's lips.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Sirius exclaimed." Although I would have came along anyway. Well, see you at platform ❾¾. Tell Prongs hi for me." Harry finally looked up from the broom stick and waved goodbye as Sirius turned on his heel and disappeared with a loud crack. Lily hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you mum." she smiled.

"I'll miss you too Harry."

**there. Hope you liked it! Credit also to shadowkat678! Please review! Thanx!**

**~hpisdabest **


	2. Platform nine and three quarters

Chapter 6

**hello! I hope your enjoying my story! this chapter is a bit longer and I'm going to try write the rest longer as well!;) enjoy!**

**disclaimer:**** I don't own harry potter. **

Chapter 6••••

Harry held his fathers hand tight as they began running at the barrier. He closed his eyes ready to smash into the wall. But the crash never came. Harry opened his eye. "Wow". He gasped. In front of them was a Scarlett steam the front it said 'Hogwarts express'.harry glanced back up at his dad."dad, what if I get put into slythrin?"Harry looked at his son. He could tell this had been bothering him for awhile."well," he said putting his hands on Harry's shoulders."me and your mother would be proud of you all the same. You know that your mothers best friend was in slytherin? You know for some reason I don't think you will be in slythrin." Harry sighed."but what if I am?" "Then slytherin house will have gained an excellent student!"his dad exclaimed. Harry gave his father a big hug."bye dad" he said. "Bye harry" said his dad. Harry looked up, his mother was standing there. Her eyes were brimmed with tears."oh,"she sobbed" you two are sooo sweet". Then harry turned and gave her a hug. "Will you write?" Harry asked. "Every day"lily said. He gave his last hugs and kisses than he dragged his trunk to the train.

**thanks for the reviews guy! They were really nice!;) **

**awesomeme: I write this on my iPod so it does the spellcheck for me. Any way thanx for the review. **

**I would appreciate if u guys would review!;)**

**thanx for reading:)**


	3. On the Hogwarts express

**_Chapter 7_**

******_hello!:) enjoy enjoy enjoy!;)_**

**_ATTENTION! I'm now getting my sister to check and fix my grammar so... All well!_**

**_disclaimer: I don't own harry potter!;) though I wish I did!_**

Chapter 7••••

Harry walked along the corridor of the train. It was still early so there wasn't anyone on the train. His owl- Hedwig hooted softly. Harry was nervous for he hoped he would make some friends. He went into the first compartment on his left, and heaved his trunk up onto the luggage rack. Then he sat down on the seat. Harry looked around feeling a little bored, decided to look out the window. He watched the people arriving and wondered who would be in his year. A moment later he spotted a family of redheads. The mother was rubbing her youngest son's nose with a tissue. The boy's face was red as he tried to push his mother away. Harry's eyes traveled past them and saw two identical twins teasing the younger boy. Harry smiled slightly when one of the twins caught his eye. Turning around to the other,he whispered something, then they both hugged there mum and bounded towards the train. Harry turned and looked the other way when he noticed a girl with bushy hair and big teeth. She was talking to a couple who he assumed were her mother and father. "Muggles" Harry thought. Though he had nothing against muggles, he thought they were a bit strange and naive. The door of his compartment slid open and the twins he saw earlier flopped down beside him. "Hello" they said in unison ."I'm Fred and this is George" said Fred gesturing to whom Harry presumed was George "We saw you staring" said George. "Sorry" Harry apologised. He didn't want to make any enemies on the first day, but Fred and George seemed nice enough."I'm Harry, Harry Potter".

**please review!;) thanx 4 those who did!**

**awesomeme: I write it on notes then copy and paste! I'm glad that u like it! Thanx **

**thank you for reading! (I don't think I can update tomorrow) but stay tuned!**

**~hpisdabest **


	4. Meeting Fred and george

**Chapter 8**

**hey! thanx for all the awesome reviews!**

**awesomeme: I live in the southern hemisphere and I post either in the afternoon or evening!;) thanx for all the AMAZING reviews:D**

**tillinator: thanx for the great review!;) and u were wondering if harry would actually live a normal life? DEFIANTLY NOT! I have a few ideas but in the meanwhile...**

**ATTENTION: if any body has any ideas or advise they want to share with me go ahead! All will be appreciated!thanx!;)**

**disclaimer: I don't own harry potter. **

**Now to the story... ENJOY!;)**

Chapter 8••••

The twins sat down. "Harry potter..." Fred murmured."Nope.. Never heard of him?". "Oh... Well I'm halfblood."said Harry, as the compartment door slid open. It was that boy, the one Harry had seen earlier who now sported a bright red nose."Hey Fred.. George, um, all the other compartments are full." He mumbled. "WHAT?! Already?"blurted Harry."What time is it? Are we going? Are you nervous? I am! What year are you in? What house do you want to be in? Are we going yet? "." Harry, seriously- chill" George muttered . "Yeah" replied Fred. "You are-going to- be-fine". His face was pale and his hands were shaking but still the twins laughed. "Guys" he whined ,"it's not funny!" that moment Ron chose to step forward." The names Ron, Ron Weasley! Nice to meet you! I'm in my first year as well. I think I'll sit here?" He said seating himself in a pompous manner. "Ron stop! You sound like Percy!" "What no I don't "he said covering his red face." I do not! I was just being.. What- no" Fred and George laughed starting a game of exploding snap. Harry glanced at his watch. It was exactly 11:00am. With a slight jolt the train started to move. Harry could feel the butterflies in his stomach. He was finally going to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry! He craned his neck to look out the window as they pulled away from the station. Soon enough they had passed plenty of meadows and hills. After another 5 minutes Harry felt bored. "Are we nearly there?" He asked George. "Not for hours mate. You better get comfy because this is one looooonnnnnggggg ride!". Harry sighed, he liked the train and all but he really wanted to go to Hogwarts already!

And at that moment the compartment doors slid open.

**Oohhh! Who walked in? Bet you would guess who normally would have but I'm deciding to make my favourite character go in. Some one u might not expect... Or u might!;) well... Find out next chapter. :) **

**bad news guys: I can't post everyday due to annoying teachers and lots of homework:(grrrrrrr(no offense). I'll properly be posting every second day now. **

**Thanks for reading!:D hope u liked it! Stay tuned! And review! **

**~hpisdabest **


	5. Hello I'm Luna lovegood!

**Chapter 9**

**hello again!;) thanx for the great reviews!**

**awesomeme: thank you!:) your review was sweet! **

**Ok ATTENTION! I know all of you think hermione walked in but you. are. Wrong! BURN!XP! Just read what happens next;)**

**disclaimer:I don't own harry potter!**

Chapter 9••••

A girl with blonde hair down to her waist poked her head in. She was wearing earrings with miniature turnips earrings dangling down. "Oh hello" she said dreamily. "I was wondering if I could sit here. Everywhere else is taken." Harry sighed. Why were all the people taking refuge in his compartment? Though it was quite nice to have company. The girl sat down and pulled out a quibbler magazine out of her bag. "You read the quibbler?" Ron sniggered. "My dad is the editor" she replied coldly. "I'm Luna lovegood, first year". Fred and George were looking at Luna clearly interested in what she was wearing. "I'm Harry, this is Fred, George and Ron". "Nice to meet you." She said,"your head must be filled with nargles." She added to Ron. Fred and George snorted with laughter. "Finally some one with an attitude!" Fred laughed. "Do you like pranks?" George added. Luna smiled. "I love them! All good fun!" Harry could tell that Fred and George were thinking the exact same thing, but he wasn't sure what it was.

-Fred pov-

"Would you, Luna Lovegood, like to join us in pranking and make the tiresome twins, into the troublesome trio?" He asked. Luna stared at them for a second then she squealed "Really! I would really appreciate that!" Fred smiled. She seemed like a really cool girl. He was happy that she was going to help them in pranking! She also seemed to be quite smart if not, a bit weird but also funny. He started thinking of all the pranks they could do, when George waved his hand in front of my face. "Hello! Earth to Fred!" "Huh? What was that? Sorry, zoned out!"he mumbled. "I was asking what house do you want to be in?" Harry said. "We're already in houses! George and I are in out second years! We're both in gryffindor!" Fred said. "I want to be in gryffindor too" Ron said

"Just not slythrin" Luna replied.

"Grythindor " Harry shouted" is the best!". Fred glanced at Luna and straight away he blurted out "you wouldn't be in slythrin. I know it."

**i hope you enjoyed that! Please review favourite or follow! Any would be appreciated! Thanx;) **

**just saying I might do more 'povs' now;) c ya!**


	6. We're there!

**Chapter 10**

**hey!:) guys I'm SO sorry! Our wifi stopped working & we had to get someone in to fix it, but they only came like 4 days later!:( so sorry:,( **

**also I know Luna is a year under them but I decided that because this story is mine and this is fan fiction(so I'm allowed to do what I want with it) that she would be in the same year as Harry and stuff. X.X don't kill me!**

**disclaimer: u know... I don't own harry potter **

Chapter 10••••

Harry, Fred, George, Luna & Ron were enjoying the train ride when there was a knock on the door. "Anything from the trolley, Dears?" Asked a little plump old witch.

"Ahh, yeah ok, why not?" Harry decided,We'll take the lot!" Fred and George grinned. It was certainly an advantage to be in a compartment with Harry. Then the compartment door slid open AGAIN! A fat chubby boy stumbled in followed by a boy with blond hair and two boys who looked like gorillas who were obviously trying to hex him. "Protego" shouted George standing up.

-George pov-

What were they thinking? Charging in here trying to hex a first year? Mind you, them other boys looked like first years as well but still. I felt really angry."Expelliarmus" I said. All of the boys wands flew into my hand. "Leave" I said in a mean voice. "Don't come back here again." "Why should I Weasel?" Drawled the boy. He could tell he touched a soft spot. "Locomoto wibbly! Eat slugs!" I yelled. The boy fell over and started vomiting slugs. "Eww" I laughed. Then his big body guards cracked their knuckles and growled but they didn't do anything since they were outnumbered. They picked up 'Blondie' and walked out. The fat boy smiled. "Thank you!" He said.

-Neville pov-

"My name is Neville Longbottom!" I said. "I'm Harry, this is Fred, George, Ron & Luna!" Said Harry. I turned to George. "Thank you again for saving my life." "George replied "I don't think they would have killed you!" He grinned. Then the compartment door opened again!

-Harry pov-

The girl with bushy brown hair he had seen earlier was standing in the door way. "A prefect told me to tell you that what you did to malfoy was not right and if we were at school you would have gotten a detention." She said in a bossy voice. Ron was staring at her in disbelief ." You have to be kidding me! He tried to hex Neville, And also you don't have to stick your nose into other people's business!" The girl glared at him then turned to Luna. "Hermione Granger, first year! You must be really sick of sitting with these arrogant boys. Why don't you come in my compartment?" Harry looked at Luna." Thank you! But I like these boys and their my friends! Why don't you join us?" Luna said happily. Ron groaned. Hermione glared at him again. Harry sighed. "Ok", Hermione agreed "Also you should all change into your robes because we're nearly there!" The butterflies in Harry's stomach started flapping again. They were nearly there!

**thanks for all the lovely reviews!**

**awesomeme: thanx!;) your awesome!**

**stay tuned! R&R! Please? Thanks**

**love ya all!;)**

**~hpisdabest**


	7. Hermione nearly dies D:

**Chapter 11**

**hello! Thank you for the awesome reviews! Sorry sorry sorry sorry!:( I haven't posted for ages!:( my wifi has been going off and on and it's really stuffed up. And also I have heaps of homework!:S I'm really sorry but due to these reasons I can't post as often but don't worry, i'll at least post once a week if not more;) **

**awesomeme: thanx!:) your too nice!(and awesome;) **

** treesaregreattoreadunder: thank you for the criticism/advise but I made the chapters longer, my grammar is now fixed & I explained why Luna is in the same year as Harry already. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter... Blah blah blah...**

Chapter 11••••

"'Firs' years! 'Firs' years over here!" A massive giant-like man called," 'C'mon, follow me- any more 'firs' years? Mind yer step now! Let's go!"

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna headed towards him while Fred and George rushed toward the carriages. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid-keeper of the keys." he told them, and I look after the Hogwart grounds." He began walking, using big strides, with all the first years scrambling after him. They were walking in darkness when they came to the edge of a deep black lake. Small boats waited by the waters edge.

-Harry's pov-

I heard a gasp. Turning around I looked behind me in the direction the noise had come from. Luna was some way back standing beside the waters edge. I walked over to her. "What is it?" I inquired. She pointed up. I gasped. "Isn't it beautiful?" She sighed dreamily. There was Hogwarts standing big and tall right above the trees. All the lights twinkled before us. I just stood there gaping with my mouth open. Soon there were more gasps. I realised most of the other first years had came over too and were gaping at how awesome it was.

- regular pov-

Harry, Ron, Luna and Hermione went in a boat together. Poor Neville had to go with two girls, Parvati and Padma Patil, and a boy Seamus Finnigan. Ron felt annoyed that Neville couldn't sit with them. "It's all your fault" he said to Hermione, if you weren't here then Neville wouldn't have had to go on a different boat."

-Hermiones pov-

How dare he! That arrogant stupid boy! I glared at him. Seriously I wish I had never met Ron."Well maybe YOU should have gone and sat with him! Then he wouldn't be so lonely!" Ron's ears went red. I knew that wasn't a good sign. He stood up suddenly, which made the boat rock and I felt myself lose balance falling backward. I hit the water, and boy it was cold. Water went up my nose and into my ears. I hadn't closed my eyes but I didn't need to. The water was fresh and it didn't sting my eyes that much. I was slowly sinking. And running out of air.I didn't try to swim because I was completely numb and I couldn't move. I felt faint. I was just about to black out when an arm grabbed me and pulled me back up to the surface.

**oohh... Hermione nearly drowns! If you are wondering why she didn't hit the bottom, it's because the were in a deep part of the lake. she didn't come across any creatures because there were none about at that moment and also she didn't come across any type of water plant because it was deep and she was still no where near the bottom of the lake. Is that a good enough explanation? Good. **

**if you don't mind reviewing I'd really appreciate it thanx!;) and if u Don't know what to say, here are some ideas: awesome!, amazing, good, alright, nice work,;), bad, horriferal the worst fanfiction in the whole in tire world, simply outstanding!;), write more!.**

**there you go! (I would like it if you didn't write the mean ones).**

**love you all! Thanx for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter! R&R! Favourite! Etc...**

**~hpisdabest**


	8. Pheww, she's gonna be ok!

**Chapter 12**

**I'm so so so so so so sorry! Oh my gosh! How bad is my wifi? Seriously? Well sorry for taking so long to update. :( I hope youse haven't given up on the story. Well enjoy;)**

**thanx so much for the reviews! U guys r sooooo awesome!:D**

**Awesomeme: thank you soo much! Your reviews make me really happy. **

**anod everyone, sorry in the next chapter you will find out who saved Hermione. not this chapter:( **

**disclaimer: what is the point of this? Like its obvious that I'm not jk Rowling! Who made disclaimers? And why on earth do we have to do them? It's dumb! (I don't own harry potter). There. Happy?**

Chapter 12••••

-Hermione pov-

I spluttered and choked out some water then I took a big gulp of air. Two people had grabbed me and pulled me back onto the boat. My vision was started to blur in thick clouds. The voices shouting around me grew faint then everything went black.

-Ron pov-

Hermione was just lying there, stiff and unmoving like as if she was dead. I started to feel scared. What if she didn't wake up? What if she was dead? She hadn't done anything really to me then I almost made her drown? I started crying. I knew it was silly of me but I couldn't help it. I had been so mean. She could have died.

-Harry pov-

This is bad. My first day of Hogwarts, we hadn't even gotten inside and somebody-my friend nearly dies?! Because of the stupidity of my other friend? I turned to look at Ron. He was completely pale and he was shaking pretty bad. He looked like he was about to faint. I moved over so I was sitting next to him. "I'm sure she'll be alright" I said trying to cheer him up, don't worry. It's not really your fault." "Yes it is" Ron replied suddenly angry."I shouldn't have stood up. It made her fall and also I shouldn't get so worked up about tiny little remarks." I watched Luna as she attended to Hermione. "Well thank goodness for Luna."

-regular pov-

When they reached the other side of the lake Mcgonagall took the first years while Hagrid carried Hermione to the hospital. "I'm going with Hermione" said Luna." Bu' you'll miss th' feast!" Said Hagrid. "Friends are more important" she replied walking after him. Harry and Ron followed after her.

-Fred pov-

I watched as the first years piled in. This was exciting an I couldn't wait to see what house my brother and his friends were going to be in. I looked around trying to spot them but I couldn't see them anywhere. Oh well, probably lost in the sea of children. Hagrid rushed to the front and whispered something to Mcgonagall who nodded. Then Hagrid went and sat down. "I wonder what Hagrid said to Mcgonagall?" I whispered to George. "Probably just something about how the boat ride went." He whispered back shrugging. The sorting hat then started singing:

'Let me look inside your mind,

And see all the wonderful things I can find...'

I stopped listening after that because I was watching all the teachers whispering to each other. Then Flitwik got out of his chair and walked down beside the slytherin table to the back of the hall and walked out the door. I looked around to see if anyone else noticed but everyone was watching the sorting ceremony. Though I guess because Flitwik is short that not many people would notice him, unless maybe if he stood on a large pile of books.

-George pov-

I turned to look at Fred. I was confused because Weasley, Ron was meant to be called before Zabini, Blaise and all those others too. Fred was staring at the huge doors at the back. I looked over his shoulder to see what was so interesting though the door opened and Flitwik walked back in. But he didn't walk back to the staff table. He headed straight towards us.

**ok. I hope you liked it. Please please pleaase review! I really appreciate it! Theres heaps of povs I know:S stay tuned!**

**R&R! Love you all!**

**~hpisdabest **


	9. Yay! Hermione's awake!

**NOOOOOOOOO! AHHHH):( I just wrote the whole chapter out and stuff and it took forever then our wifi ****_has_**** to turn off for five seconds. I feel angry. ):(. Well guys, I haven't posted for ages because I was sick. My sister is on a holiday so she can't edit this. The grammar will be very bad. You have been warned...**

**thank you awesomeme for the awesome review! It was really sweet. Thank you soooo much!:D**

**disclaimer: for the MILLIONTH time, I do not own harry potter!**

**ENJOY!;)**

Chapter 13••••

-Neville pov-

I saw Flitwik walking towards Fred & George then the hat slipped over my eyes. "Ah, worried about your friends? The girl before you thinks one of them got strangled by the giant squid, but don't worry, the squid is quite harmless. Now lets see, lots of courage, your good with plants..."said a small voice in my ear. "I bet I'm in Hufflepuff since I'm so stupid."I thought. "Nonsense, you might be good in Hufflepuff but it's just not for you. Now I know exactly the place it must be GRYTHINDOR!" It shouted the last word. I grinned and headed for the cheering table. Flitwik was standing right next to Fred and George, who looked quite shocked.

-Fred's pov-

"She is in the hospital wing with the others. Miss lovegood told me to get you since you are her friends too. You may go there now." He squeaked. I was in shock. George grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the hall. We raced up to the hospital wing. Hermione was lying in a bed all pale and sweaty. She jerked a little as we approached the bed. Everyone looked really upset and worried. "Tell me what happened, right now." I said.

-Harry pov-

"What do you know?" I asked wondering what Flitwik had told them. "All he said was that Hermione nearly drowned because she fell in the lake." George replied. "Where to start... Ok, Ron was complaining because Neville couldn't sit in our boat and he said it was Hermione's fault, then she got annoyed and said maybe Ron should have gone and sat with him if Neville was so lonely..." I paused and took a breath,"Ron got angry so he stood up which made the boat rock and Hermione fell into the lake. We all thought she'd just swim back and get into the boat and shout at Ron, but no... She kept on sinking. Luna dived in and tried to save Hermione but she was to heavy and Luna couldn't lift her. Then a mermaid came and helped them both back to the surface, which is weird because mermaids usually don't help people." Fred and George looked really surprised, shocked and angry. "Oh, it only helped us because I asked it to."said Luna,"a couple of days ago a gnome bit me and my dad said it was very lucky. He told me I might get a sudden urge to sing or speak a different language. So I can talk mermish." That is pretty weird. I might try to get bitten by a gnome. It would be cool If I spoke a different language!yeah I'd like to-"WHY DID YOU STAND UP?! SHE COULD HAVE DIED!" My train of thoughts were interrupted by Fred and George screaming at Ron. Ron looked really upset and scared. I thought he was going to have a breakdown! At that moment Madame Pomfrey rushed in. "Step aside, let me look at her" she said in a commanding voice. Everyone stood aside while she walked up and started checking Hermione. "High fever, very cold, she has hypothermia, high pulse, low blood pressure, irregular heart beat and I'm sure she could've gotten frostbite." Every one looked panic stricken. "Not to worry, she will be better in no time but I suggest both the Mr Weasley's to keep their voices down around her." Then she bustled off to her office.

-Luna pov-

Madame Pomfrey soon came back in with a armful of potions and medicine. One by one she poured them down Hermione's throat. "She will be awake in about 5 hours." She said before bustling off again. In 5 hours it would be 2:00 am, I thought as I made myself comfortable by falling onto the most cushioned and comfiest chair by her bed, the others followed my example. Fred and George sat next to me. Harry and Ron sat on the opposite side of the bed. Soon enough we all drifted off to sleep.

-Neville pov-

Where are they? Where did they go?why did they go? I followed the prefect up a tiresome amount of stairs on the way to the common room. So far Dean, Seamus and I were the only grythindor boys. I really hope Harry and Ron get into grythindor wherever they are.

-Hermione pov-

I woke up. Every thing was dark. My head hurt and I felt really cold. I felt around and found my wand. It was on the bedside table. "Lumos" I whispered. My wand lit up and I realised where I was. I was in the hospital wing. All my friends were lying fast asleep on the chairs. Luna and George's head were on either of Fred's shoulders. Harry was practically upside down with his legs hanging in the air and Ron... Ron. He was the one who made me fall. HE was the one who gave me all this pain. Stupid git.

-Ron pov-

"AHHRRGG" Hermione screamed running at me with a knife. I closed my eyes and waited for impact. The blade sliced through my face a couple times then it went into my heart. I screamed. Then the pain stopped. I opened my eyes. There was a bright light shining on my face. "Ron?" She whispered,"Ron, are you okay?" I jumped up and wrapped her in a hug. "Hermione, I'm such a jerk and I'm sorry. Wow you are cold, wait let me get the potions." I said. She looked at me for awhile then shd said"I think you were having a nightmare. You were screaming and thrashing. Do you want to tell me about it?" Do I want to tell her about it? No I defiantly do not. I did not want to tell her I was dreaming of her running through me with a knife. "I don't remember it." I gave her the potion one by one grimacing and eventually she smiled. "I'm good now. No more pain!" "Hermione? HERMIONE!" Harry screamed waking all the others. They all started yelling and jumping on her bed. I got knocked off onto the floor.

**please R&R! I love reviews! ;)**

**love y'all! **

**~hpisdabest**


	10. The first day in Hogwarts!

**The first day!**

**hi guys! Ok, I had really bad writers block so this chapter is shorter than the others. Also I had holidays and I was soooo busy! It's school again though.:S I'm really sorry. **

**this story must be confusing for others cos the first 5 chapters are together now and stuff. Sorry. **

**Also sorry for bad grammar. **

**thanx awesomeme and booklover1999 for the awesome reviews! You guys are the best! :D**

**everyone else, thank you for reading and please review! Appreciate it. :)**

Chapter 14••••

-George pov-

THUD. We all turned around. Ron was on the floor groaning. "Did you have to push me off?" "Well maybe you deserved it" I replied feeling annoyed. Seriously, he was the one who nearly drowned Hermione. "Guys, don't be so harsh. I forgave him." Hermione said softly. I glared at Ron. "You don't even deserve her forgiveness. Plus, why didn't you wake us up when she woke up? You don't even care about her." "I care about her very much." He said stiffly. "I was being a jerk." "You can say that again" Fred muttered. "Fine, I will. I was being a jerk."

-Hermione pov-

I looked at Ron. He did look really upset. Fred and George were glaring at him, I could tell they weren't going to forgive him to soon. I knew everyone was wondering 'why on earth did she forgive him?' I wondered why too. I usually hold a massive grudge and don't talk to a person like for a month. But I guess it's because he actually looked really really really sorry.

The next day...

-Fred pov-

"We have a couple of students who sadly couldn't attend the feast last night so they will be sorted this morning. Granger, Hermione."dumbledore called. Hermione walked up to the stool and put the hat on. After a few seconds it called "GRYTHINDOR!" Luna was sorted into ravenclaw and Harry and Ron were sorted into grythindor. I was a bit upset Luna wasn't sorted into grythindor, though it proved that I was right. She is smart. And also we can secretly go into the ravenclaw common room. So I guess it's not that bad after all.

We all continued eating breakfast. Me, George and Ron were eating like wolves (our famous Weasley appetite). Hermione was glaring at us, "you guys are pigs! Will you ever stop eating?!" We just smiled and kept on stuffing our faces. Mcgonagall walked by and gave us our time tables. "Aww" I moaned"why do I have to have history of magic next?" Harry glanced at me confused. "What's so bad about it?" He asked. "It's booooorrriiinnngg,"I replied,"well at least I can get some sleep!" Hermione sighed. "Is that all you do?" She asked," eat, sleep and prank people?" "That's about it!" Me and George exclaimed. She sighed again then we all left for classes.

-harry pov-

We have potions with the slytherins. I groaned inwardly. That blond guy and his gorillas are in slythrin, and now i'll be stuck with them for a whole period. Isn't life wonderful. Hermione is babbling on about what she thinks were going to do in our class. It is getting really annoying. OK that's it I think my head is going to burst. I opened my mouth but Ron beat me to it,"Hermione sorry, but can you just like, um I don't know, maybe SHUT UP?" She blinked. "Ronald Weasley," she said in a bossy voice. "Did you just tell me to shut up?" "You were being really annoying and I was getting a headache." He explained. "Harry?" She asked. "Yeah, sorry Hermione." She looked crestfallen. They started climbing a staircase and it jerked and slowly started moving. "Jump!" Shouted harry and he grabbed Hermione's hand. "Or else were going to be late for class." Unfortunately Ron didn't have time and it moved to a different door. "Hey Ron we'll come and meet you at the door, just wait." I called. "Ok" he shouted back. I started walking down a corridor and through doors.

20 minutes later...

"you have no idea where your going, do you?" I looked behind me and Hermione was following. "Your lost" she stated. I sighed in defeat. "We'll you didn't expect me to memorise the castle in a day, did you?"

-Ron pov-

I sat down. Where is harry and Hermione? It's already been 15 minutes. Surely it wouldn't take them that long. Unless... No they wouldn't. Would they leave him and just go to class as a joke? Maybe. I stood up and turned to the door and grabbed the handle. As soon as I touched it, it disappeared. What? No way! It was a wall pretending to be a door. I groaned. Here I was, about 15 stories up, on a little ledge, next to a wall and no way of getting down. What Great luck. Well I guess I should just wait until another staircase comes. And no wonder harry and Hermione couldn't find me. There was no door for them to get to me.

-Neville pov-

Why is it that harry, Ron and Hermione are never anywhere? I know it's bad that Hermione nearly drowned but really? Did Ron like fall down the steps so they couldn't come to potions? I'm sitting next to Seamus and dean. Our professor, Snape, is really mean and scary. He's already taken 25 points altogether off grythindor for doing practically nothing. It's not fair. He hasn't taken any off slytherin and they are being horrible, calling us names and bulling but Snape acts like he can't hear or see them.

**there you go :) hope you enjoyed. Please review. Stay tuned Love y'all! Bye. **

**~hpisdabest **


End file.
